


Stuff It, Ferret

by BlueShaded



Series: A Note And a Shag [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bottom Draco, Childish!Boys, Drabble, Enemies to more, Hate lust, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, So many tags, Tacit Sexual Content, Top Harry, What about a sequel, fuck buddies, just read it, ok ill stop, you wont regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueShaded/pseuds/BlueShaded
Summary: Literally, the ferret did want to stuff it.And Harry can't say no.





	Stuff It, Ferret

**Author's Note:**

> READ THIS:
> 
> Hey! This work has been edited and it changed the plot a LITTLE bit but I really think it's better this way. Believe in me (lol), and enjoy!

An annoyingly known birdy-like paper note flew all the way until it was resting all over the wet ink of his potion class notes. _Well, thank you Malfoy_. Harry thought while Finiting the fancy spell to unfold the note and then proceed reading it.

  
'Scarhead, I hate you~' The childish prat.

  
He grabbed his quill, sloppily wrote 'Stuff it, Ferret' and draw a Draco Malfoy trying to reach the Snitch and failing before casting it to move. He made a paper ball and threw it right in the middle of his perfect white-blond hair in the exact moment the teacher was not looking. Malfoy gave him the look before grabbing the paper from the floor murmuring something about the boy who lived to be a brute. Harry had to bite his tongue not to laugh loudly at his Avada-look. Then he observed how the blond was smirking maliciously and casted again the bird-note spell.

Harry grabbed it in the air and doesn't even Finited the spell (poor bird) to read what has the prat smirking.

'Make me stuff it, Potty, meet me at the Muggle Studies classroom at midnight. I am being serious'

Fucking hell. Was Malfoy blatantly offering to what? blow him? No shit. He looked at the grey-eyed pureblood with an, equal surprised and aroused look, that probably was making him look more like the moron Malfoy says he is. All he found in Malfoy's eyes was pure lust and Harry's cock twitched in the exact second he realised how bad he wanted it since that last time when they haven't had time for a quickie because Ron entered to the Prefect's Bathroom.

Draco Malfoy is pure sex. Head to toes. And he is fucking that blond bomb, so damn lucky he is.

  
Malfoy was always fighting back, even with Harry's cock deep inside him; and that usually drove Harry completely mad and loaded him with lust. Of couse he fancied Draco, Merlin, he has to be blind or without glasses to not to see it. Not to see _him_. Specially that round, juicy arse the idiot has. And that thin but filled pink lips of him, always perfectly hydrated like all his pale soft looking skin. Um, he is already missing giving that perfect skin dark hickeys and to those hips some bruises.

  
'What about now? On detention?' He threw the paper but doesn't even waited for an answer before getting out of his chair and starting a fight with the blond.

**Author's Note:**

> OK, how many of you would like an EXPLICIT sequel Drabble? And what about a nice comment? A Kudo maybe? ❤️
> 
> You are the best, thank you for reading!


End file.
